


All About Us

by Vitrant



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, kitchen dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood that getting into a relationship with Cartman wouldn't be easy, but he liked the guy so what was he to do?</p><p>-Song Fic: All About Us-</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenStrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenStrawberries/gifts).



> So this is a song fic because I had been writing a K2 fic and this song came on so I decided to write this story right after I finished the other because the image of Kyle and Cartman dancing in the kitchen and just being happy is all I need in life.
> 
> This is the first time I wrote Cartman so I am so sorry if he's out of character like my goodness I am so sorry!

Kyle looked over Cartman with a frown. It was a slow day at the apartment. Stan and Kenny were on a date so it was just him and his other lover. Cartman was invested in some game so really it was just Kyle doing nothing all day.

“Cartman, do you want to do anything today?” Kyle asked while his head lolled to the side. He looked over at him with a curious glance and glared a bit.

"What, like fuck or some shit?" Cartman asked, a bit confused and taken back.

"Eric, we don't always have to fuck to have a good time." Kyle stated and Cartman rolled his eyes and went back to his game. Kyle crossed his arms, a bit peeved that Cartman would just blatantly ignore him. Sure he understood that getting into a relationship with Cartman wouldn't be easy, but he liked the guy so what was he to do?

"Whatever." Kyle murmured and got up and went to the kitchen. He began preparing some vegetables for a stir-fry and was sulking to himself with how Cartman treated him. He heard some footsteps coming into the kitchen and put the knife down and turned to Cartman with a scowl.

What he hadn't expected was for Cartman to have a small stereo. He placed it on the kitchen counter and turned on a song. "All about us" by He is We came on and Kyle quirked his eyebrow.

"This sappy shit isn't really you Cartman." Kyle pointed out and Eric scowled.

"God damn it shut up and just dance with me you fucking jew." Eric said while walking up to Kyle and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kyle let out a sigh and put his arms around Eric's neck and they started to sway to the music.

_'Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright'_

"So what brought this on?" Kyle asked as Eric accidently stumbled a bit on his feet and he smiled a bit, knowing Eric didn't usually dance to music like this.

_'The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right.'_

"Can't I just fucking dance with my jew?" Cartman murmured a bit as he rested his head into the crook of Kyle's neck, breathing in the scent.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us'_

"I didn't say you couldn't, I'm just confused." Kyle said as they gently swayed in the kitchen, a soothing spring breeze coming in from the open window. The sunlight illuminating the room with a gentle light.

_'Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
_Don't know what's got into me_  
_Why I feel this way_  
_Can we dance real slow?_  
_Can I hold you real close?'_

"Because maybe sometimes I need to fucking show you I care or else you'll be a little bitch and sulk like you were before I came in." Eric said, enjoying the feel of Kyle's body flush against him. The warmth seeping into him and he felt better than he had in years. It felt so right, having Kyle in his arms.

_'The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me_  
_We're doing this right'_

"We should do this more often..." Kyle's voice was barely a whisper. The two boys slowly dancing to the steady rhythm of the song.

_'Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?'_

Kyle began humming along to the tune and Cartman raised his head and looked into the deep emerald eyes of Kyle's and let out a genuine smile.

_'Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?'_

Kyle leaned up on his tip toes and their noses were touching and the two smiled and laughed gently as they continued to sway.

_'Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?'_

"You know I love you, right?" Cartman said and Kyle smiled and pecked his lips and spoke against them.

_'Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_Every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us'_

The song began to end and Kyle continued to smile. "I know Eric," Kyle said and felt them slowly parting a bit.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all (about us)_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_(And every heart in the room will melt)_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all, it's all about us'_

The two looked at one another. The evening was slowly doing away but the two boys didn't seem to notice. There wasn't anything else in the world other than the two of them.

"I love you too you know." Kyle said as he stepped closer and Eric smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good to know." He chuckled a bit.

Kyle understood that getting into a relationship with Cartman wouldn't be easy, but it was times like these that made it so worth it.


End file.
